


Magic touch

by Azariel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Derek and Scott are Both Alphas, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff, Humor, Intercambio de parejas, Kid Fic, M/M, Multi, Original Male Charater, Relaciones Inesperadas, Stiles is Derek's Anchor, Stiles is a Mom, original kid character - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4157343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azariel/pseuds/Azariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A veces el mejor regalo puede no venir envuelto en papel y con moño, a veces solo viene en caja y aparece como por arte de magia en la puerta de tu casa. O al menos eso es lo que Stiles comienza a decir después de esa noche.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Regalo

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, he estado leyendo mucho de bebés y aparte pronto tendré sobrino nuevo!!! Wiii!!...ya no soy al consentida TToTT- okno. Como ya dije he estado mucho dándole vueltas a este tema y a demás me gustan los niños, cuando no son míos gracias,pero igual quise hacer esto, experimentar con esta idea y ver que tal salía, hasta el momento me gusto y ya tengo una idea clara de lo que voy a escribir respecto a esta historia, el sterek se va ir dando, no poco a poco, si no de manera muy justa jajaja, espero les guste. Tratare de publicar seguido.

Son las doce de la noche en Beacon Hills, el manto estrellado azul marino en el cielo cubre las casas y el bosque, acompañado de los sonidos de la naturaleza y muy lejanos los de la sociedad. En la casa del sheriff cierto humano hiperactivo también dormía plácidamente hasta que unos muy fuertes golpes en la puerta le despertaron.

-Coño…que demonios-murmuro levantándose de la cama sin cuidado alguno. Si eres tu Scott juro que te meteré una rama de acónito muy larga en el culo-siguió maldiciendo mientras bajaba las escaleras refunfuñando.

Los golpes en la puerta sonaron tres veces más justo cuando piso el último escalón.

Mirando el reloj de la pared se dio cuenta que eran las doce, ¿Quién demonios tocaba la puerta a esa hora?. Sin mirar por la ventana abrió la puerta bostezando, dándose cuenta que hacia demasiado frió a fuera y que nadie estaba en la entrada.

-¿Qué demonios?- maldijo mirando a los lados, dando un paso fuera de la casa chocando con algo en el suelo. –Joder!- chillo dando un salto atrás mirando la caja sobre el tapete de bienvenida. Sintió que el alma se le escapaba del cuerpo y se desmayaba en ese mismo instante al observar como dentro de la caja cubierto con una manta roja había un bebe, si, un bebe de piel oscura con sus enormes ojos verdes abiertos mirándole con su boquita abierta y las manitas apretando la manta con su regordetes mini dedos.

-Stiles- escucho llamar a su padre a su espalda.- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto este tallándose los ojos al acercarse del todo a su hijo que parecía estar congelado mirando algo allí afuera.-Es muy tarde para estar en la puerta, a menos que estés dormido y de nuevo estés caminado así,- dijo lo último en un susurro previniendo alertara al adolescente sonámbulo.

-Papá?...hay un bebé en la puerta- murmuro Stiles como intentado creérselo.

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunto el mayor mirando sobre el hombro de su hijo para verificar si no se estaba volviendo loco.

-Hay un bebé en la puerta- insistió Stiles más para sí mismo que para su padre.

-¿Qué?...Stiles…-llamo John empujando a su hijo a un lado para salir al pórtico y levantar a la criatura del refugio improvisado. Sorprendido John acuno en sus brazos al pequeño que se movía inquieto.

-Hay que encontrar a la madre- articulo Stiles saliendo del shock.

-Sí, pero primero hay que darle calor, puedes llamar a Mellisa por favor- pidió John al adentrarse a la casa y encender la luz dirigiéndose a la sala.

Stiles asintió tomando el teléfono para marcara a la enfermera.

En cuanto le explicó a Mellisa que necesitaban su ayuda se acercó al sofá donde su padre sostenía al bebé.

-Tómalo- ofreció alzando al pequeño para que él lo acunará en sus brazos. Stiles no protesto, solo tomó al bebé que seguía despierto mirándole con los ojos tan abiertos y curiosos que le recordó un poco a él mismo y a cierto lobo gruñón por el color profundo de la mirada, tal vez por eso su padre lo había acogido con tanto cariño.

-¿Qué harás?- pregunto al ver que su padre subía las escaleras.

-Iré por mi celular a llamar a alguien para encontrar a la madre de ese niño- informo su padre desapareciendo en el piso de arriba. Encogiéndose de hombros regreso su atención al bultito entre sus brazos.

-Hola pequeño, ¿Por qué me miras así?, ¿No tienes sueño?...-comenzó a hablarle al bebé, despacio, con la voz un poco infantil, acariciando con la punta de sus dedos las mejillas del pequeño, era imposible que no se le inundaran los ojos en lágrimas de pensar que esa cosita tan chiquita e inocente fuera abandonada de esa forma.-¿Quién puede ser tan cruel como para hacerte esto?-preguntó a nadie en especial sorbiendo su nariz al sentir la humedad recorrer su rostro. Él bebé alzo las manitas abriendo al boca graciosamente con los ojos brillosos. –Oh no…tú no llores…tú no…-murmuro limpiándose con el dorso de la mano las mejillas.

Minutos después de tranquilizarse y arrullar al bebé alguien volvió a llamar a la puerta, cuando comenzó a caminar a ella su padre bajo trotando la escaleras diciéndole que él lo hacía, al parecer su atuendo renovado explicaba por qué tardaba tanto en el piso de arriba.

-Buenas noches John- saludo Melissa entrando a la casa mirando sorprendida a Stiles con el pequeño en sus brazos. –Oh cariño, trae- fue el saludo de la enfermera estirando las manos para tomar al bebé.

-Scott, Derek- oyó pronunciar a su padre aún en el recibidor dejando entrar a un Scott somnoliento y un Derek muy despierto y arreglado.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto Stiles dejando al pequeño a cuidado de la enfermera desconcertado ya que creía que solamente Melissa vendría a ver al bebé.

-Venimos a ayudar a dar con la madre- respondió Derek mirándole agriamente al pasar a su lado a donde Melissa desnudaba y examinaba al bebé.

-Vaya, al parecer que te despierten te pone del mismo humor que a Scott- se burló Stiles sonriendo altaneramente.

-Stiles- reprendió su padre tomando las llaves del auto.- Iremos a ver a donde se fue esa mujer o quien sea que haya sido el malvado que abandono a ese bebé- explico encaminándose a al sofá para asegurarse de que el bebé estaba bien.

-Ojala la encontremos y podamos volver a dormir- bostezo Scott palmeándole el hombro como saludo y yendo al mismo lado que los hombres mayores.

-Entonces yo también voy- se apuntó sin importarle no llevar zapatos y  sudadera.

-No- hablo Derek bruscamente desconcertando a todos.

-¿Qué pasa?- cuestiono la enfermera que sostenía al bebé frente a Derek mirando la expresión confundida del pequeño con la cabeza ladeada a un lado buscando con la mirada el dueño de la voz.

-No es seguro-respondió el moreno frunciendo más el ceño ante el aroma del bebé.

-¿Eso es el bebé?- se interesó Scott alzando la nariz cual sabueso, lo cual hubiera sido muy gracioso y Stiles hubiera hecho un chiste sobre ello, pero la expresión preocupada de Derek no significaba algo bueno.

-No es humano- fue lo que sorprendió más a todos.

-Espera, ¿Qué?- boqueo Stiles mirando al bebé.

-Huele a lobo, posiblemente de omega- explico Derek caminando a la entrada.

-De acuerdo, entonces iremos listos por cualquier cosa- alego el sheriff tomando un arma del cajón en la encimera a lado de la puerta de la cocina.

-Ok, vamos entonces- apuro Stiles siguiendo a los tres hombres que ya estaban en la puerta.

-Que tú no vas- demando Derek poniéndole una mano en el pecho interponiéndose en su camino. Stiles intento ocultar el estremecimiento y los latidos desenfrenados que el tacto cálido y firme de Derek le había provocado. Dio un paso a un lado.

-Sí- insistió avanzando de nuevo.

-Stiles- llamo Melissa desde la sala.-Necesitare a un hombre fuerte y valiente que se quede conmigo a cuidar al pequeño- pidió sonriendo alentadoramente mientras terminaba de revisarle.

Mirando del bebé a la puerta Stiles por fin soltó un suspiro resignado y se acercó al bebé dejando ir a los hombres lobo y el sheriff.

-Van a estar bien- consoló Melissa diez minutos después de haber arropado al pequeño con ropa de él mismo de cuando era bebé.

-Me preocupa más si no la encuentran…él ira a un orfanato, es demasiado pequeño para estar en un lugar así- confeso su miedo acariciando la cabeza del bebé que plácidamente chupaba del biberón lleno de fórmula para recién nacido que Melissa había comprado en la farmacia 24/7.

-Lo sé cariño, pero es así como deben ser las cosas.- respondió bajando la vista también preocupada.

-Pero sabes que no es lo mismo, es un lobo, y aparte aunque no lo fuera no quiero que teniendo en mis manos el poder ayudarlo le abandone- explico con los ojos húmedos.

-Tienes razón, tendremos que hablar con tu padre cuando llegue, si han encontrado a la madre hablaremos con ella sobre el por qué, y si no, convenceremos a tu padre que lo cuidamos hasta que alguien con mejor oportunidad de hacerse responsable le cuide- ofreció como solución Melissa acariciando el cabello castaño de Stiles dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-Está bien…es la única solución- acepto mintiendo un poco, se conocía y sabía perfectamente que no dejaría tan fácil a aquel bebé. Menos cuando le miraba de esa forma, como si fuera algo nuevo y curioso, mientras alzaba su manita libre para tocarle.


	2. Al cuidado de...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otro capitulo!!!. Así que aquí un capitulo más, espero les guste y cualquier cosa que quieran saber dejar un comentario o preguntar por mi [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AzarielVirgo) ahí voy a decir cuando actualizare ya que puede variar entre miércoles o jueves y sábados o domingos, igual si no quieren entrar solo esperen pacientes :D. Espero los disfruten.

Stiles se encontraba recostado en el sofá con el bebé sobre su pecho, ambos dormidos plácidamente, respirando acorde a sus latidos.

Melissa los observaba enternecida desde la puerta de la cocina.

-Deaton me dijo que vendría enseguida - informo Isaac al entrar por la puerta trasera de la casa Stilinski con varias bolsas de mandado que dejó sobre la mesa de la cocina.

-Muchas gracias cariño, te quedaras con ellos mientras los demás llegan verdad?- pidió más que pregunto acariciando la mejilla del rubio.

-Si- acepto el chico inclinándose al toque maternal de Melissa.

-De acuerdo, me voy entonces, cualquier cosa que pase llámame, por favor- se despidió besándole la mejilla.

Isaac tomo un tazón de la alacena - ya que vivir en la casa de Scott incluía vivir también en la del sheriff- y se sirvió cereal con leche. Camino a la sala con las manos ocupadas en su desayuno y se sentó frente a ambos niños, porque sí, Stiles podría tener su misma edad y en ocasiones ser más valiente, inteligente y maduro que ellos, pero aun así seguía teniendo comportamientos infantiles, justo como el de ese momento, dormido en el sofá como un niño pequeño abrazando al bebé como su osito de felpa.

Diez minutos pasaron y la puerta se abrió dejando entrar  a Scott, Jackson, Allison, Deaton, Derek y el sheriff.

-Isaac- saludo el veterinario acercándose al centro de la habitación.

-¿Qué encontraron?- pregunto levantándose yendo hacía su manada que permaneció en el pasillo frente a las escaleras.

-Nada bueno- respondió Jackson tocándole el hombro descansando la mano y todo el peso de una noche entera sin dormir para buscar.

\--Este hijo mío es un desastre- se quejó el sheriff mirando a Stiles.

-Necesito que Derek tome al bebé y alguien más lleve a Stiles a su habitación- pidió el Deaton abriendo su maletín sobre la mesa de centro.

-¿Por qué Derek?- pregunto John mirando al nombrado con curiosidad, expresando la pregunta que todos se hicieron.

-Porque por ser un hombre lobo nacido la cría le tendrá más confianza y se dejara tocar, lo que no sería posible si los convertidos lo hicieran- contesto profesionalmente logrando que todos arrugaran el gesto algo molestos con el terminó “cría”.

-Está bien- concedió Derek acercándose al sofá para inclinarse y con sumo cuidado tomar al bebé en sus brazos alzándolo delicadamente del pecho del castaño que se removió inquieto por la falta de calor.

-Yo llevó a Stiles a su cuarto- ofreció Scott caminando hacía el chico.

Con la misma delicadeza con la que Derek había cargado al bebé Scott tomó a Stiles, como si no pesara, como si lo hubiera hecho muchas veces antes, entonces Derek al mirar la forma en que Stiles se acomodaba en los brazos de Scott y recargada la cabeza en su hombro murmurando cosas sin sentido entre sueños le removió algo en el estomagó. Se preguntó si no había algo más que una amistad ahí.

-Derek- llamó Deaton sacándolo de sus cavilaciones sin sentido, claro que Scott y Stiles eran solo amigos, eran hermanos, era obvio que entre hermanos hubiera esa intimidad concluyo dirigiendo su atención al doctor que sostenía un Oftalmoscopio*.

Todos los que quedaban en la habitación contuvieron el aliento al ver semejante imagen, Derek-te-rompo-los-huesos-si-me-miras-Hale estaba sosteniendo a un bebe de semanas de nacido entre sus grandes y musculosos brazos rompe cadenas, apretándo **lo** cuidadosamente en su pecho esculturado de Dios griego.

-¿Qué?- pregunto confundido.

-Na…nada-respondieron al unísono para después dirigirse una mirada incomoda y enseguida romper en risas.

-Despertaran al bebé- reprendió Deaton revisando al pequeño.

-Sera mejor que pida algo de comer- comentó el sheriff caminando a la cocina.

-No se preocupe sheriff, puedo yo preparar algo- expuso Allison adelantándose al hombre.

-Yo también voy a ayudar- se incluyó Isaac acercándose.

-Son muy amables, pero son mis invitados- intento persuadir el sheriff.

-Técnicamente no- habló Scott bajando las escaleras.-Nosotros haremos de comer y cuidaremos al bebé, debes dormir si quieres seguir buscando respuestas, cuando Stiles despierte le diremos lo que descubrimos- soluciono sonriendo con afecto. John suspiro negando con la cabeza.

-Solo porque de verdad necesito dormir- acepto recibiendo un “descansa” de todos, incluyendo los dos hombres que trataban al bebé en la sala.

-Bueno. Manos a la obra- anunció Allison trasteando en los estantes mientras Isaac buscaba en el refrigerador pidiéndole a Jackson sacar algunas cosas de las bolsas en la mesa. Scott ayudo a despejar la zona de trabajo.

-¿Cuál es tu diagnostico?- pidió Derek al veterinario mientras este terminaba de examinar al bebé que seguía dormido tranquilamente.

-Bueno, no puedo decirte todo lo que estoy seguro que quieres saber, solo que tiene un mes de nacido como mucho, fue un parto normal según veo su estado, lo alimentaban bien y como todo lobo nacido su desarrollo es un poco más rápido que el de un bebé promedio, no sufre ningún problema.- explico con seguridad el hombre.-Ustedes que encontraron- se interesó el mirar que Derek se relajaba solo por un segundo.

Derek negó con la cabeza apretando los labios en una línea, molesto.

-Encontramos a la madre, estaba en el bosque muerta- el pequeño en sus brazos se movió abriendo los ojos lentamente como si supiera que hablaban de él, enfocándose en el rostro de quien le sostenía.

-Alguna pista de que la mato- insistió mirando al recién despierto bebé que miraba ensimismado a Derek.

-No, solo esta su rastro, el sheriff llamó a algunos oficiales para tratarlo como un asesinato, pudieron ser cazadores, pero Argent no está seguro, buscaremos de donde era y que la trajo aquí a abandonar a su hijo- hablo forzándose a controlar la ira creciente en su interior.

No entendía como había terminado de esa forma aquella omega.

Entonces necesitaran que alguien más capacitado se encargue de él- opino Deaton señalando con la barbilla al pequeño que no hacía más que mover sus manitas para tocar la cara de Derek.

-No estamos seguros de que no lo vayan a buscar- respondió Scott entrando a la sala.- Hay muchas teorías del porque mataron a la madre y del porque lo abandonó- argumento Scott seriamente.

-Bueno, al parecer la madre no quería que encontraran el olor de su hijo- declaro una voz conocida entrando por la puerta seguida de otros dos lobos.

-¿De qué hablas?- demando Derek apretando más inconscientemente su agarre al bebé.

-Hay Mountain ash en la caja.- revelo Lydia alzando la caja frente a la mirada de todos, incluidos los que estaban en la concina que solo oírla hablar habían asomando la cabeza a la puerta.-¿En serió?, ¿Nadie se tomó la molestia de revisar eso primero?- espeto molesta taconeando sobre el piso de madera.

-Estábamos ocupados buscando a la madre-excuso Jackson.

-Bueno, pues al parecer ya sabemos que a quien buscan es al bebé y por eso mataron a la madre.- resolvió Érica encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Pero porque?- cuestiono Allison mordiéndose el labio inferior.

\- Eso es lo que comenzaremos a buscar nena- aseguro la rubia acercándose a la morena.

-Bueno chicos, me alegra ver que tienen un plan y mucha ayuda, yo me retiro por el momento, en esta hoja están las instrucciones de los cuidados del bebé, dárselos a quien se hará cargo de él,  cualquier cosa llamarme- se despidió el veterinario entregando la hoja a Scott.

-De acuerdo, entonces quien cuidara de él mientras nosotros buscamos a quien sea que haya matado en nuestro territorio?- hablo por primera vez Boyd, parado a lado de Lydia en el umbral.

Todos se miraron inseguros ante la pregunta que debieron hacerse primero.

-Podemos llevarlo a un orfanato resguardado con la ceniza, así como llego- contestó Derek mirando de soslayo al pequeño que pareció haber entendido o percibido las intenciones porque enseguida comenzó a hacer pucheros y a llorar sentidamente alterando los sentidos de los lobos y rompiendo los corazones de las chicas.

De pronto en la planta de arriba se oyeron latidos acelerados  acompañados de pasos torpes y rápidos correr por el pasillo y las escaleras llegando a la puerta de la sala.

Stiles se detuvo precipitadamente ante todos aquellos seres sin corazón con la respiración irregular pero la ira sosteniendo su valentía.

-¡¡Nadie se llevara a ese bebé de mi casa!!- vocifero lastimándose la garganta mientras se acercaba a paso apresurado y firme hasta el lobo mayor que sostenía al pequeño como si le fuera a morder.

En cuanto el bebé escucho la voz del castaño y percibió su aroma y latido comenzó a mermar su llanto, soltando por ultimo unos pocos hipidos alzando los bracitos en dirección de Stiles que sin dudarlo le arrebato con cuidado del agarre de Derek.

Los presentes miraron atónitos la reacción de Stiles y el bebé que enseguida parecía haber recuperado su buen humor apretando con su manita el dedo que Stiles le había acercado para acariciarle la mejilla.

-Stiles- llamo Derek en un gruñido.

-Amigo, no puedes hacerte cargo de él, no creo que tu padre lo permita- intento hacerle razonar Scott antes de que Stiles comenzara con sus improperios hacía Derek.

-Yo opino que está bien- concedió el sheriff bajando los últimos tres escalos para ponerse de lado de su hijo.

-¿En serió?- se sorprendió Stiles mirando a su padre como si fuera una alucinación.

-Claro que sí. Cuidaremos de él- decreto sonriendo al pequeño que también sonreía risueño.

-Puede ser muy peligroso- advirtió Derek cruzando los brazos en esa pose chulesca de pura frustración y enfado.

-Sí, pero nosotros no estamos solos- afirmó John mirando a todos esperando una negación.

-No parece tan descabellada la idea- se unió Lydia apoyando a Stiles.

-Entonces Stiles se encargara de cuidarlo mientras los demás buscamos que lo trajo aquí- acepto Scott recibiendo un asentimiento por casi todos los presentes y varios por parte de Stiles que miraba al pequeño con tanto cariño. No le sorprendía haberse encariñado tan pronto del pequeño, después de todo él era hijo único y siempre quiso un hermanito, aparte el lobito había sido abandonado, definitivamente necesitaría mucho amor.

Derek solo soltó aire por la nariz con el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula tensa.

-Espero que sepan lo que hacen- fue lo único que comento antes de mirar a Stiles y regalarle por primera vez un levantamiento de comisuras de labios alentador, que fue respondido por una sonrisa completamente brillante del castaño.

-De hecho Derek, tu tendrás que pasar más tiempo con él, Deaton dijo que por ser un lobo nacido el bebé se sentirá más tranquilo con tu presencia- declaro John palmeándole el hombro.

-¿Qué?- chillo Stiles mirando nerviosamente al hombre.

-Sí, parece que ya tiene padres ese bebé- bromeo Jackson ganándose un gruñido por parte del alfa y varias carcajadas por parte de la manda, sheriff incluido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno no sé nada sobre pediatría así que busque cosas en Internet y acá lo que significan las palabras raras que escribí XD :
> 
> Oftalmoscopio:  
> Dispositivo utilizado para examinar los ojos del niño. Es similar a una linterna pequeña y tiene una lente de aumento, así como la luz. Además, el médico le revisará la reacción de sus ojos a la luz.


	3. Una vez en una canción de cuna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento la tardanza, de verdad quería actualizar ayer pero me quede en blanco. Lo bueno es que ya esta y aquí les dejo este nuevo capitulo con una probadita de Sterek.
> 
> Disfrutenlo!!

-Entonces…ella…murió- musitó Stiles con la voz ahogada.

-Necesitamos saber el porqué de su asesinato, quien fue y en realidad a quien buscaban, si a ella o al bebé.-Continuó Scott mirándole con cautela.

-Por la ceniza que había en la caja, ¿no?, ¿Piensan que a ambos querían hacerles daño y ella lo abandono para evitarlo?- supuso mirando a los lobos que estaban frente a él observándole alimentar con el biberón al bebé.

-Sí, es lo único que tenemos hasta el momento, tu padre nos ayudara a buscar el nombre de ella, el rastro lo seguiremos nosotros y tu cuidaras de él hasta que encontremos a alguien que pueda hacerse cargo- resolvió Derek con los brazos cruzados mirándole seriamente.

-Pero también puedo ayudarles desde aquí- los chicos se miraron inseguros.

-Stiles, un bebé requiere de mucha atención y tiempo, no puedes descuidarte para buscar información- respondió Lydia tocándole un hombro afectuosamente.

-Bueno, eso lo sé, pero de igual forma cualquier cosa puedo ayudar, ¿no?- el bebé se removió en sus brazos llamando su atención emitiendo hipidos.- ok, ok, ya está- musito alzándolo un poco y acomodándolo en su hombro dándole golpecitos en la espalda.

-Awww- exclamo Erica ladeando la cabeza sobre el hombro de Allison.

-Lo haces muy bien, ¿Dónde aprendiste a cuidar niños?- cuestiono Jackson con el ceño fruncido.

-No me cambien el tema, y aprendí cuidando del bebé de un vecino- contesto alzando al barbilla orgulloso.

-Sí Stiles, ayudaras en lo que necesitemos.- Accedió Derek apretando los dientes.

-También haremos un horario para que alguien se quedé contigo a cuidarle, nos turnaremos, así no estarás solo todo el tiempo- declaro Scott esperando la aceptación.

-¿Quién será el primero?- pregunto reacomodando al bebé en sus brazos entre su pecho, meciéndole suavemente.

-¡Yo, yo, porfis!- suplico Erica saltando con la mano alzada como una niña pequeña.

-De acuerdo, hoy se quedara Erica, mañana cambiaras lugar con Isaac- el rubio sonrió pequeñito, tratando de no demostrar que también estaba ansioso por cuidar al cachorro.

-Perfecto- sonrió la rubia besando sonoramente la mejilla de Scott.-Gracias-

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos, ya estuvimos aquí mucho tiempo y necesitamos dormir un poco- sugirió Allison antes de besar tiernamente la mejilla de Érica y sonreír a Stiles.

La idea pareció gustarle a todos los que no vivían en esa casa porque enseguida se movieron de donde estaban en dirección a la puerta no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de agradecimiento al castaño por la comida.

-Cualquier cosa llámanos- pidió Scott palmeando su hombro. Stiles asintió, sonriendo y agradecido con ellos y su preocupación.

Diez minutos después en la casa Stilinski solo quedaban dos habitantes ya que el sheriff se había ido desde temprano a la comisaria para investigar el caso del bebé.

-Bueno, y ahora que hacemos?- pregunto Erica acercando la cara al bebé con la mano en su cabecita.

-Ayúdame a bañarlo- respondió Stiles encaminándose a las escaleras para después ser seguido por la rubia dando saltitos ansiosa.

*

-Parece un bebé demasiado tranquilo- observó Erica mientras Stiles vestía al pequeño con uno de sus mamelucos que nunca utilizo por ser una talla más chica.

-Por el momento. Melissa me dijo que era porque le estaba alimentando bien y porque no lo había dejado solo ni un momento-

-Pero cuando te dormiste se separaron, y Derek lo cargo, ¿Por qué no lloro como cualquier otro bebé?- interrogo Erica mientras preparaba un espacio en la cama, mullido de almohadas para recostar a pequeño.

-Según Scott me dijo, Deaton dijo que era porque Derek era un lobo nacido, tal vez el bebé sintió que estaba seguro con alguien de su “especie”, por así decirlo.- respondió Stiles acariciando la mejilla del bebé con cariño.

-Entonces esa es la razón por la que no está inquieto, seguramente debe sentir nuestra presencia por toda la casa, y en ti mismo, junto con ese extraño síndrome de mamá de los pollitos que tienes- razono la chica sonriendo como si acabara de descubrir el secreto más importante del universo.

-Se le llama preocupación y cuidado, además desde cuando eres tan astuta?- se mofo el castaño acomodando al bebé en sus brazos para echarlo sobre las mantas en la cama.

-Idiota- espeto Erica rodando los ojos.

-Vamos, no te enfades Catwoman- Erica sonrió ante el sobrenombre dejando atrás la molestia, se acercó junto a Stiles y lo miro arrullar al bebé.

-También tenemos que dormir- hablo Stiles sin retirar su atención del pequeño.

-¿Aquí?, ¿Contigo?, si Allison se entera de tus propuestas indecorosas seguro te clava una daga- bromeo la chica riendo quedito.

Stiles bufo.

-Puedes dormir aquí, junto a él, yo no tengo sueño, investigare unas cosas- explico confirmando que el cachorro ya dormía respirando suavemente.

-Está bien- acepto la rubia levantándose para acomodarse en el lugar que antes había ocupado Stiles.

-Toma, ponte esto- ofreció Stiles cerrando el cajón del buró, tendiéndole una playera y un pantalón de chándal- Son nuevos- aclaro al mirar la expresión dudosa de la chica.

-Gracias- recibió caminando al baño.

Stiles verifico por última vez al bebé y después se sentó frente a su escritorio encendiendo el computador.

Segundos más tarde una Erica desmaquillada y en pijama  se acomodó en la cama y se cubrió antes de desearle buenas noches al castaño.

Stiles comenzó buscando en personas perdidas, luego en estadías en hospitales o accidentes y asaltos –cualquier cosa era posible-, todo eso usando la clave secreta para entrar a la base de datos de la policía. Ventajas de ser el hijo inquieto y curioso del sheriff, y también tener a Danny como amigo.

Tras estar más de dos horas frente al ordenador Stiles decidió que era hora de comer algo, así que con cautela se acercó a la cama para ver que tal estaban sus dos ocupantes, y al comprobar que ambos estaba bien salió de la habitación y bajo a la cocina.

Busco en los estantes y el refrigerador, dispuesto a prepararse un sándwich.

Cuando ya estaba a punto de terminar su comida escucho el llanto del bebé. Corriendo se apresuró a subir las escaleras y entrar a su habitación donde una Erica aturdida se tapaba los oídos acurrucada en una esquina de la habitación.

Stiles llegó a donde el pequeño lloraba con las mejillas mojadas en lágrimas, moviéndose buscando calor.

-Hey, pequeño, ya estoy aquí- murmuro Stiles cargando al bebé y meciéndole con cuidado, pero eso no funciono y Erica realmente parecía apunto de acompañar al bebé en su orquesta de sollozos.- Tranquilo bebé, no pasa nada, todo está bien.- insistió comenzando a pasearse por la habitación, pensando que así podría calmar el llanto, al contrario, el bebé solo abrió sus ojitos como buscando algo y al no encontrarlo siguió gimoteando cada vez con la garganta más ronca.

-Tal…tal vez…debamos...llamar a Deaton- sugirió Erica gritando desde su lugar, intentando detener la transformación que comenzaba a salírsele de control.

-Oh por dios- exclamo Stiles al notar el cambio en los ojos de la chica.- Iré abajo, por favor cálmate Erica- pidió saliendo de la habitación.

Ya en el piso de abajo Stiles continúo arrullando al pequeño, murmurando palabras de consuelo mientras marcaba el número del veterinario.

- _Diga-_

-Deaton, disculpa la hora, pero necesito tu ayuda- se disculpó con la voz llena de súplica.

 _-¿Ese es el llanto del cachorro?-_ pregunto el veterinario.

-Si…no sé cómo es que no se calma, no parece estar sucio y comió bien antes de que lo durmiera- explico sin dejar de mecer al bebé en su brazo y hablar por el teléfono con la otra mano.

- _Pudo haber tenido una pesadilla, es normal, necesita que le cantes o cuentes un cuento, síguele hablando o haz que un lobo lo haga, ¿Estas solo?-_ planteó con la voz amortiguada por un bostezo _.- Lo siento, pero realmente eso es lo más cerca de lo que puedo ayudarte-_ se disculpó el hombre.

-Está bien, aquí esta Erica, puede que ella me ayude, gracias y disculpa de nuevo- se despidió Stiles colgando el teléfono para dejarlo en la mesilla y masajearse las sienes ya que tanto lloriqueo comenzaba a causarle dolor de cabeza.

-Stiles- llamó alguien a su espalda haciéndole dar un saltito y abrazar con fuerza al bebé.

-Joder Derek!- espeto la ver al dueño de la voz.

-Erica me llamo- explico acercándose cuidadosamente.

-¿Cómo esta ella?- pregunto meciendo al bebé mientras susurraba un “Shh” armonioso, pasando por alto que Derek había bajado las escaleras y no entrado por la puerta.

-Ella está bien, la mande a casa, ¿Qué es lo que tiene?- se interesó manteniendo un poco su distancia.

-No lo sé, no se calma con nada- respondió Stiles ignorando que Ercia se había ido y él no la había visto bajar en ningún momento.

-Seguro que no tiene hambre?- Stiles miro al bebé y luego a Derek, el pequeño estaba ya rojo de tanto grito, eso le asustaba, si no se calmaba podía enfermar. Y si era su culpa, y si algo le había hecho daño, y si no le saco bien el aire…

-Stiles- volvió a llamar Derek, pero su voz le sonó demasiado lejos, como si fuera un sueño, sentía al pequeño en sus brazos removerse, gimotear, le asustaba que enfermara por no dejar de llorar, podía dolerle el estómago, o tener calor, o frió, podía estar herido, bueno eso ultimo no ya que Melissa y Deaton lo habían revisado. Pero entonces, ¿que era?.- Stiles- escucho tras los sollozos del bebé y sus respiraciones entrecortadas.

Pronto ya no se sintió mareado, ya no sintió el peso en sus brazos.

Parpadeo varias veces desconcertado, tratando de enfocar la vista en un punto, un punto justo enfrente de él.

Derek sostenía al pequeño con un brazo, el otro lo tenía extendido en su dirección, y ahí fue cuando Stiles se dio cuenta que Derek tenía una mano en su cuello, apretándole ligeramente con los dedos en la nuca y el pulgar en la yugular. Eso era lo que había aliviado el mareo y dolor de cabeza, el calor y al curación de Derek.

Entonces se dio cuenta de otra cosa más, el llanto, el bebé ya no estaba llorando, había silencio en la habitación y eso le asusto un poco al mismo tiempo que le reconfortaba.

-Tranquilo, ya está bien- le calmo Derek al notar sus latidos alterarse.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto sin moverse, tratando de alargar el momento en que el moreno le tocaba.

-Al parecer se alteró por tu preocupación y la de Erica- supuso Derek mirando la pequeño que solo hipaba con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Pero cómo es que tu…-

-Deaton dijo que se siente más tranquilo estando en contacto con un lobo nacido, puede que por eso estar con Erica le altero más que calmo- explico acercándose un paso a Stiles sin romper el agarre, y es que verle así de indefenso, de asustado y preocupado por el pequeño cachorro omega le movía algo ya no solo en el estómago, sino también en el pecho. Le hacía sentir una calidez extraña expandiéndose por su cuerpo. No podía evitar no acercarse y mirarlo más de cerca, no podía evitar no tocarlo y sentirle entre los dedos, poder respirar su mismo aire y mirarse en sus pupilas dilatadas.-Stiles, todo ya está bien- musito asintiendo levemente manteniendo el contacto.

Stiles se dejó llevar por la calma que recorría su cuerpo, permitiéndose estar tan cerca de Derek, oler su fresco aroma a menta y lluvia, enternecerse al verlo mecer al bebé con su brazo pero sin dejar de mirarle ni tocarle a él.

-Derek…-musito mojándose los labios, escalofríos recorriendo su espalda.

-Cuando era pequeño y Cora no podía dejar de llorar, mamá me hacía cantarle una canción- hablo Derek manteniendo el mismo tono bajo, intimo. Stiles se sorprendió al escuchar a Derek hablar sobre su madre, nunca antes lo había hecho, en especial con él. Era algo que las personas a las que aún les dolía la perdida jamás mencionaban, su familia era un recuerdo que mantenía bajo miles de capaz de enfado y sarcasmo, igual que él.

-Mi mamá me leía cuentos- confeso acercándose más al espacio del moreno.

Derek parecía otro, como hipnotizado por la forma en que Stiles mojaba y mordía sus labios, por como sus ojos habían brillado al mencionar lo de su madre. No podía evitarlo, era ese sentimiento de protección que emanaba cuando miraba al bebé.

Stiles enredo su dedos en torno a la muñeca de Derek, impidiéndole alejarse por si lo tenía pensado, y con la otra mano acaricio la cabecita del pequeño calmando los hipidos que volvía a soltar llamando la atención.

-Uuuuuh ohhh,huu.. Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high…- comenzó a cantar Stiles mirando del bebé a Derek, con la voz suave y un poco rota consiguiendo que el pequeño abriera sus ojitos y les mirara expectante. Derek contuvo la respiración al reconocer la canción.

-…in a dream that you dream of, once in a lullaby, oh somewhere over the rainbow,   
bluebirds fly…- siguió la melodía acercándose más a Stiles hasta que no quedo nada de espacio entre ellos y sus labios a tan solo centímetros cosquillaban con anhelo.

El bebé gorgojeó una risa moviendo sus manitas con alegría.

-Creó…que ya está mejor- hablo Stiles alejándose en un paso, con el nerviosismo temblándole en los dedos, pero Derek enseguida lo tomo del brazo y lo acerco a él en un movimiento calculado para no aplastar al bebé, chocando sus labios en un beso inesperado pero necesario.

Stiles cerró los ojos dejándose hacer llevando las manos a los hombros de Derek. Sintiendo su corazón latir desbocado entre los brazos del moreno .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estuve "platicando" con una amiga por twitter sobre el nombre del bebé, el punto es que no llegamos a nada y quería saber si me podrían ayudar en eso, la cosa es así, tiene que ser un nombre especial y único al estilo Stiles, ya saben que tiene gustos peculiares, no importa si es de una película o libro, el punto es que sea adecuado para iniciar una guerra de nombres entre Stiles y Derek jajaja. Espero su ayuda por favor *w*.  
> Y espero les haya gustado este tercer capitulo, con el paso de la historia se revelara porque la madre del cachorro murió y que es lo que ocurrió para que Stiles fuera el responsable de protegerle. Gracias por leer y bonito día!!!. Cualquier duda o queja comentarlo por favor.


	4. Abandonado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capitulo no contiene sterek, pero si veremos un poco sobre el pequeño y como llego, espero les guste y cualquier cosa comentarlo. Me encanta escribir y más si siempre lo leen y les gusta, realmente escribo para ustedes y para mi, así que ser niños buenos y comer sus vegetales ;)

Estaba viva, podía sentirlo, en cada fibra de su cuerpo la energía vibraba.

Aún era increíble el poder respirar aire fresco, aire de otro bosque, limpio, puro, libre de maldad.

La vida en su vientre comenzó a removerse, rasgando a la superficie a través de su cuerpo, el dolor no tardó en llegar, otra prueba más que no era un sueño y que de verdad estaba fuera de aquel lugar.

Llevo una mano a su estómago frotándose para minimizar el espasmo, pero no fue suficiente, ya era la hora y no podía seguir retrasando el momento, debía hacerlo rápido y así podría cambiar de lugar de nuevo, fuera de peligro y amenaza.

Tambaleándose se acercó a un árbol y sosteniéndose en este dejó caer su peso proporcionándose un poco de alivio al descansar los pies al fin después de muchos kilómetros recorridos. Los espasmos continuaron aumentando para convertirse en convulsiones, sus ojos parpadearon de azul a amarillo, las uñas se transformaron en garras y estuvo segura de sentir como su cuerpo se encorvaba listo para el cambió, pero no podía permitirlo, no aún; con las manos débiles abrió el bolso que llevaba y comenzó a sacar los materiales que necesitaría para dar a luz, no importaba que estuviera en medio del bosque, no importaba que no tuviera las medidas de salud adecuadas, ni que le faltara alguien para sacar al bebé, ella tendría a su pequeño ahí mismo, y después lo protegería.

Con fuerza enrollo un pedazo de tela y se lo coloco en la boca para evitar que los gritos se hicieran completamente audibles mientras abría las piernas y tentativamente buscaba la hendidura que tenía que haberse hecho con al dilatación natural de su cuerpo como había leído en los libros.

Diez minutos después el sudor goteaba por su frente y las garras junto con el color de los ojos pugnaban por cambiar y aferrarse a algo más sólido, apretando sus colmillos en la mordaza pujo todo lo que pudo con lágrimas resbalándole por las mejillas, el cabello y la ropa ya húmedos del esfuerzo.

Solo necesitaba otro intento, sentía que ya estaba a punto de salir. O tal vez necesitaba abrirse más, o quizás tendría que recurrir a la cesárea, pero la herida y pérdida de sangre la retrasarían y aparte no sabía cómo cocer exactamente.

Así que pujo con más ímpetu esta vez, estremeciéndose ante la forma en que su cuerpo se abría y algo salía de él. Primero fue un sonido rasgado, luego un llanto, al parecer no era necesario que alguien más jalara del bebé si ella se empeñaba en pujar con todas  las fuerzas que su cuerpo tenía.

Dejó caer la cabeza hacía atrás permitiéndose respirar y escupir el pedazo de tela lejos, con dificultad se sentó estirando las manos entre sus piernas, con cuidado tomo a la criatura que acababa de salir de su vagina y la levanto unos centímetros solo para mirarle un poco antes de cortar el cordón que aún les unía físicamente.

El aire escapo de sus pulmones ante la imagen del bebé, era tan pequeño y frágil, su piel oscura como el dulce chocolate estaba húmeda y manchada por la sangre y placenta. No pudo evitar que las lágrimas aumentaran, era su bebé, al fin lo tenía entre sus brazos.

El pequeño no dejaba de sollozar, así que con rapidez tomo las tijeras y con cautela corto el cordón para así por fin atraer a su bebé a sus brazos. Lo que pareció que era lo que quera la criatura ya que al sentir el calor de su madre detuvo su llanto y se acurruco contra su cálido latido, constante y fuerte.

-Tranquilo, todo está bien- murmuro acariciando su cabecita falta de cabello.

Por el momento todo estaba bien, sobre un charco de sangre y sudor, pero todo había salido de acuerdo a lo planeado.

 

~                                                                         ~                                             ~

 

La carne aún tenía buen color y no olía tan mal, el queso era el que ya no servía, así que tenía que tirarlo y comerse solo el pan con la carne.

 Suspiro tallándose los ojos, llevaba días sin dormir, no podía, ¿Y quién lo haría teniendo a un pequeño recién nacido pendiendo de ti y una manada de locos tras de ti por venganza?.

A pesar de ya haber pasado tres semanas no podía bajar la guardia, y debía seguir buscando lugares adecuados para dormir y alimentar a su hijo, eso no le costaba mucho gracias al poco dinero que se había llevado de aquel lugar. Tenía que hacerlo durar el tiempo que tuviera al bebé, aún no tenía un nombre para él, pero así era mejor, no creía que sobreviviera demasiado como para pronunciarlo y que él lo escuchara.

De nuevo estaba llorando, era imposible no hacerlo cuando sabias que ibas a sacrificar tu vida para que tu bebé pudiera vivir en un lugar mejor.

Limpio su rostro torpemente concentrándose en amamantar al pequeño, así era mejor, después de todo desde un principio supo que esto no terminaría bien.

Las luces parpadearon en un siseo cuando apago el interruptor al acostarse sobre la cama dura y llena de aromas más fuertes que el desodorante ambiental.

Mañana sería un nuevo día, seguramente encontraría un lugar adecuado. Se dijo antes de cerrar los ojos y apretar al pequeño contra su pecho.

 

~                                                                         ~                                                      ~

 

El ambiente era distinto, más pesado, menos tranquilo y lleno de ceniza para respirar, y aún a pesar de eso no había signos de maldad dentro de ese bosque, no reciente, parecía que ahora era tranquilo, quizás solo pasaría por en medio para después buscar otro lugar, y así hasta encontrar algo, o puede que tal vez este fuera el ultimo donde estaría, lo sentía, a su espalda, como una sombra, el miedo y la ira le pisaban los talones y ya no quedaba tiempo de más juegos a la casita, era ahora o nunca.

Cuando dio el primer paso dentro de la línea de la reserva pudo olerlo, no era un aroma del todo desconocido, pero si se diferenciaba del que recordaba, era un tipo de unión, pero no como el de la manada que la seguía, era menos enfermizo y más cálido, como cuando el bebé la miraba y sonreía entre gorgojeos. Era lo que posiblemente buscaba.

No se detuvo a mirar atrás, corrió y cuando llego a la zona habitada observo cada casa, camino por cada calle y ahí estaba, el aura y la vibra radiante de felicidad y seguridad, lo comprobó cuando miro la entrada y en esta estaba un auto, una patrulla estacionada.

Olfateo el aire y concluyo que era el hogar de un policía. Dentro de la casa azul y roída por los años pero firme sobre la tierra pudo percibir cierta chispa, “familia”, más que eso, “manada”, tal vez no era justo lo que buscaba porque ninguna de las dos personas dentro de la casa que identifico eran hombres lobo, pero eran algo especial, al menos uno de ellos lo era, muy, muy especial.

Se acuclillo en el suelo y con una mano sostuvo al pequeño mientras con la otra preparaba la caja que había encontrado, le coloco una manta calientita y debajo de esta dos bolsitas llenas de _mountan ash_ para esconder su aroma. Beso la frente del bebé alargando el roce de sus labios contra la suave piel del niño.

-Lo siento, de verdad lo siento- musito acomodando al pequeño dentro de la caja. Con las mejillas llenas de lágrimas cargo la caja y camino a paso firme hasta la puerta de la casa, dejó en el suelo al pequeño que cerraba sus ojos ajeno a lo que sucedía y toco tres veces el timbre y otras tres la madera de la puerta con golpes fuertes y audibles para un humano.- Por favor cuida de él- se despidió dando un salto fuera de la vista, cerca de los árboles del camino.

 Echo una última mirada atrás escuchando la puerta abrirse y un hombre joven hablar, después todo fueron voces irregulares por la impresión, pudo oler un poco de ira y decepción y también tristeza.

Si las cosas fueran diferentes ella jamás hubiera abandonado así a su hijo.

Corrió de nuevo al bosque y entonces ya no hubo escapatoria, una sombra se materializo frente a ella y antes de que pudiera si quiera alzar una garra el enemigo ya le estaba atravesando el pecho.

-No debiste huir, no debiste matar a nuestro hijo- escupió lleno de ira aquel ser con grandes garras y ojos color rubí.

 Después de todo el cadáver del cachorro de esa otra omega si le sirvió.

Sonrió una última vez, dejando escurrir la sangre negra por la comisura de sus labios.

-Igual…no...no t…te per..pertene…pertenecía- balbuceo con la voz estrangulada por el dolor. Sin vida, ahora ya no tenía nada.

Su último pensamiento antes de que él la abriera a la mitad fue una plegaría hacía la luna, pidiéndole iluminar el camino de su alma y el de su pequeño y de aquellos que le cuidaran.

Así al fin pudo descansar, después de años de tortura al fin podía dejarse llevar sabiendo que su bebé estaría a salvo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les haya gustado, a mi en lo personal me encanto escribirlo, aviso que este no sera el único capitulo que hablé sobre el pasado de la madre y el bebé, así que no van a quedarse con la incógnita xD.  
> Respecto a lo que paso con Stiles y Derek en el cap anterior ya lo veres ahora sí en el siguiente, sean pacientes. Aclaro que no se están tomando las cosas muy rápido, desde el primer capitulo insinué cierta atracción y con esto del bebé y el pánico de Stiles pues Derek se tentó en hacer lo que Lydia en la 3A, así que todo marcha según lo planeado jeje, y si no les parece, puedo incrementar pequeños flashbacks sobre su "relación". Y bueno lo explico porque mi hermano me comento que parecían ir muy rápido y pues no quiero liarlos :D
> 
> Ahora bien, sobre el nombre, e recibido varias ideas y realmente todos me gustan, y estas son, tratare de escoger el mejor.
> 
> 1-Cedric  
> 2-Colin  
> 3-Luke  
> 4-Sean  
> 5-Sebastian
> 
> De antemano gracias a Arroba1312, TheSleepwalker, darkangel241094, en especial a sofia156 por haberme ofrecido una pagina con muy buenos nombres de donde supe el significado de los que ya coloque y a Lexy_Who por leerme cuando entro en crisis existencial, de verdad gracias por su ayuda pueden pedirme lo que quieran y se los daré en eterno agradeciemiento!!!!. nos vemos en el siguiente cap.


	5. Cariño

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Planeaba actualizar temprano, peor tuve que arreglarle unas cosas y corregirlo. Espero les guste, tiene un poco de Sterek. Gozarlo!

Los labios de Derek seguían moviéndose suavemente contra los suyos, Stiles se permitió abrir los ojos un momento sin romper el beso, admirando por primera vez el rostro relajado de Derek. Tenía los ojos cerrados, las facciones en una expresión concentrada pero no fingida. Se veía demasiado frágil, abierto, expuesto y todas las palabras que hicieran referencia a lo delicado del momento y de lo que hacían.

Las piernas de Stiles temblaron un poco, juraría sentir el suelo abrirse a sus pies, estaba siendo demasiado inesperado y abrumador.

Los dedos de Derek apretaron un poco sobre su cintura intentando pegarle más a su cuerpo, pero entonces sintieron algo pequeño removiéndose entre ellos, más específicamente en los brazos de Derek.

Ambos contuvieron el aliento al separarse y mirarse a los ojos fugazmente descubriéndose en las pupilas del otro. Derek fue el primero en romper el contacto bajando la mirada al bultito en su pecho que les miraba con una pequeña sonrisa divertida en la cara y las manitas moviéndose intentando tocarles.

Stiles sacudió la cabeza concentrándose en el bebé.

-Hey pequeño, ¿qué paso?- el bebé movió su cabecita mirándole curioso para después gorgojear una risa demasiado tierna por si se lo preguntaban.

-Creo que al fin tiene sueño- comentó Derek al verle abrir su boquita en un bostezo.

Stiles se ruborizo al escuchar la voz ronca de Derek procurando que las manos y todo el cuerpo le dejara de temblar y desprender tantas emociones contenidas, intento tomar al pequeño de los brazos del lobo.

-Lo…lo lle…llevare arriba- tartamudeo el castaño con la mirada sobre el bebé evitando la de Derek.

-De acuerdo- accedió e lobo cediéndole al pequeño- ¿no necesitas ayuda para que duerma?, o le seguirás cantando- pregunto y Stiles esperaba un poco de burla en esas palabras, pero no había nada de eso, solo era una pregunta sincera llena de interés.

-Estaré bien, gracias…si…si gustas puedes beber algo, o comer, en la nevera hay lasaña- ofreció encaminándose a las escaleras tratando de terminar con la incomodidad del ambiente. Derek asintió quedándose en su lugar.

Su habitación estaba vacía, y fue ahí cuando cayó en cuenta que Erica se había ido por la ventana, maldijo interiormente por haberle hecho pasar un mal rato a la chica, solo esperaba que ya se encontrara mejor.

Soltó un suspiro dirigiéndose a la cama para acomodar de nuevo al bebé entre las mantas mullidas.

-Shh, vamos pequeño, duerme…-Musito volviendo a entonar la canción de antes, su voz no era muy buena pero antes había funcionado, y al parecer lo estaba logrando de nuevo.

Desde el piso de abajo Derek escuchaba atentamente la voz de Stiles, los latidos del pequeño y del castaño, todo se sentía raro, como algo no real.

_¿En que estaba pensando?, había besado a Stiles, todo esos sentimientos confusos que había estado guardando los expreso tontamente en ese acto. Jesús, ¿Qué había hecho?_

Se llevó las manos a la cara hasta su pelo, frustrado.

-Ya…ya se durmió- aviso Stiles al pisar el último escalón minutos después.- ¿Derek?- llamó cuando el moreno seguía de pie cubriéndose el rostro con todo el cuerpo en tensión, parecía atrapado. Stiles titubeo antes de dar otro paso cerca de él.

Aún sentía el cosquilleo en sus labios, el sabor de Derek en su boca, cálido, fresco y electrizante, sintió sus mejillas arder de la vergüenza.

Se había besado con Derek Hale, el mismo Derek Hale del que descubrió sentir algo cuando lo del Darach-aka-Jennifer-aka-Julia-Aka-Profesora de inglés. Esto debía ser una broma, seguro era un sueño, si seguramente eso era.

Asintió varias veces perdido en sus pensamientos, aún a unos pasos de Derek. La tensión en la habitación se podía tocar y hasta morder.

-Discúlpame…yo…solo quería ayudar- murmuro Derek, tan bajo que Stiles creyó que no había hablado pero sí que lo había hecho porque le estaba mirando fijamente de la misma forma en que le miro aquella noche cuando le había dicho quién era realmente Jennifer Blacke.

Algo dentro suyo se rompió, Derek parecía realmente arrepentido, agobiado, quizás solo le beso para detener el ataque de pánico como aquella vez Lydia. No pudo evitar sentirse hundido.

El aroma característico de Stiles cambió drásticamente, Derek enseguida levanto la mirada y al verle juraría poder vislumbrar un aura oscura a su alrededor, no solo era su olor, o los latidos de su corazón, Stiles tenía la mirada en el suelo y los hombros caídos, la fragancia amarga de la angustia flotaba sobre ellos.

-Stiles. Lo siento- llamó Derek.

-Está bien…estoy bien- mintió alzando el rostro mostrándole una sonrisa tan triste y vacía a Derek.

-No me arrepiento, Stiles, solo no…por ahora- Stiles trago duro, asintiendo, comprendiendo por lo que pasaba el lobo.

Derek no estaba listo para algo así, Derek tenía miedo. Él lo entendía, él estaba dispuesto a guardarse lo que sentía porque ahora había cosas más importantes que hacer, como descubrir porque la madre del bebé estaba muerta, quien había sido y la historia tétrica detrás de eso. Además Derek dijo que no se arrepentía, eso debía ser bueno, ¿no?.

-Está bien- acepto el castaño disipando un poco todo ese aroma a miseria.

-Puedo quedarme a ayudarte con él, sé que es mejor que tenga un lobo nacido cerca- recomendó Derek dejando atrás el incómodo tema.

-Estas seguro?- pregunto Stiles incrédulo.

-Sí, también podemos investigar desde aquí- respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ok…quieres comer algo?- Derek asintió como era habitual en él, pocas palabras, pocas expresiones pero concretas.-Hay lasaña, o quieres otra cosa, puedo pedir pizza, o no, lo que sea estaría bien no?, digo, no es como si tu opinión no me importara, solo no sé qué te gustaría comer, quizá filetes…-comenzó Stiles, hablando de cualquier cosa, manteniéndose distraído caminando a la cocina, sentía todo su cuerpo vibrar no solo por la falta de adderall sino también por los nervios de estar cerca de Derek, no estaba muy seguro cuanto tiempo podría soportar esa situación, fingiendo estar cómodo cuando solo quería besar de nuevo a Derek.

-Stiles- le paró el moreno.

-Si?- le miro Stiles con la mano sobre la manija de la nevera mordiendo sus labios nerviosamente.

-Dame tiempo, ¿De acuerdo?- Stiles ladeo la cabeza creyendo que Derek necesitaba tiempo para procesar sus palabras y decidir que cenar. Pero al mirarle no parecía que eso era a lo que se refería Derek.

¿Entonces?, ¿Qué le diera tiempo?, -¿Para qué?.- musito inconscientemente.

-Para corresponderte-

-¿Qué?...Derek, yo…no…-balbuceo alarmado.

-Lo sé desde que me salvaste en el elevador- respondió Derek suavemente de forma amable.

Stiles boqueo incrédulo, maldiciéndose por haber sido tan poco sutil.

-Yo…yo…no…lo..- intento hablar fallando patéticamente, Derek solo se limitó a verlo y acercarse para ponerle ambas manos sobre los hombros relajándole.

-No tienes por qué avergonzarte Stiles- consoló haciendo que le mirara directamente a los ojos, perdiéndose en las orbes verdes amieladas. –Solo necesito centrarme- Stiles entreabrió la boca con los ojos brillosos, el pecho contraído y el alma en pie.

 -Está bien…igual yo tengo que cuidar de Luke- murmuro Stiles abrumado por la forma en que Derek le había hablado y tocado.

-Luke?- interrogo el moreno frunciendo el ceño confundido. Y ahí se fue al traste el ambiente un poco romántico… _No Stiles!, para nada era algo romántico_. Se riño mentalmente.

-Eh, si…así decidí llamar al bebé- aclaro Stiles sonriendo aniñadamente.

-¿Le pusiste el nombre del protagonista de Star Wars al bebé?- insistió Derek dejando salir cada palabra lentamente con incredulidad.

-Si- contesto Stiles como si nada.

-No- negó el lobo apretando los dientes y alejándose del castaño.

-¿Por qué?. Suena bien y seguro que el pequeño será un niño fuerte- argumento sin quitar la alegría de sus facciones mirando inocentemente a Derek.

-Stiles en primera, ni siquiera debes ponerle nombre, pronto encontraremos a alguien que pueda cuidarlo y en segunda, definitivamente ese no es un buen nombre- alego Derek casi gruñendo.

-Pero Derek, claro que lo es- insistió- O bueno, también podemos llamarle Peter, como el hombre araña, o quizá Steve como el capitán américa, o no…ya sé!, podemos nombrarle Bruce Wayne, con todo y apellido para que no pierda sabor- Exclamo alzando las manos efusivamente, moviendo los labios en rápidas palabras que Derek no hubiese captado de no ser porque ya estaba acostumbrado.

-Stiles no!- contradijo Derek.

-¿Por qué?- suplico Stiles haciendo un puchero.

-Ya lo dije, no puedes encariñarte con él, y porque simplemente no son nombres reales, además que el último resulta muy cruel- señalo lo obvio.

Stiles echo las manos atrás negándose a hacer caso al lobo.

-Yo puedo encariñarme con quien sea, y no quiero seguir llamándole “Bebé”, necesita un nombre para que sepa quién es- espeto, las mejillas rojas de indignación.

-Oh claro de eso te bastas para ir por ahí encariñándote con todo mundo- recrimino Derek señalándole furiosamente con el dedo.

Stiles dio un paso atrás como si le hubiese golpeado el pecho.

-Eres un idiota- murmuró bajando la mirada, apretando los dientes y los puños.

-Stiles…no me refería a eso- intento aclarar Derek, pero demasiado tarde, Stiles ahora solo quería golpearle y echarlo de su casa, pero como siempre, le necesitaba cerca para que le ayudara.

-Puedes pensar lo que quieras y ser el hipócrita que quieras…- hablo con la voz fría.

Derek dio un paso a él estirando la mano para atraerlo pero Stiles solo siguió caminando atrás, rehuyéndole.

-Stiles- insistió siendo ignorado porque en ese justo momento como si el pequeño hubiese oído toda la pelea comenzó a llorar a todo pulmón, buscando atención y tranquilidad.

El castaño pasó de lado de Derek rápidamente sin dedicarle una mirada y corrió escaleras arriba donde entro a su habitación y cargo a al bebé para arrullarlo, cosa que no funciono porque el pequeño tenía la intención de que ambos estuvieran con él, así que lloro más fuerte sintiendo la tristeza del humano.

-Stiles, lo siento- se disculpó dando un paso dentro de su habitación.

-No importa- respondió con indiferencia el castaño.

-Tu sabes a que me refería- rememoro Derek caminando hasta estar alado de ambos.

El pequeño paro el llanto y abrió sus ojitos buscando al dueño de la voz con anhelo.

-Al parecer le gustas- señaló ignorando el primer comentario del moreno moviendo al bebé en sus brazos para mostrárselo.

El pequeño sonrió abiertamente agitando su cabecita y cuerpo para alcanzar a Derek.

-Solo le molesto oírnos discutir- Stiles le dedico al lobo una mirada con fingido desinterés.

-Tendrás que acostumbrarte pequeño, porque el lobo amargado aquí presente y yo siempre discutimos- habló al bebé tocándole la nariz con el dedo distrayendo su atención de querer saltar a los brazos del moreno.

Derek resoplo ante el comentario tocando la cabecita del bebé sintiendo su temperatura normal y la emoción que emanaba su pequeño cuerpecito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a quienes me leen, de verdad, me dan muchos animos y apoyo, espero les haya gustado y si no decirme porque, saludos a todos!


	6. Descanso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un capitulo más, yupi!.  
> Este capitulo contiene un poco de FemSlash, sterek y una rara interacción entre Lydia y Derek. Esto último porque siento que serían buenos amigos, no sé, me gusta imaginarlos conviviendo más, como amigos claro. Y bueno se llama descanso porque es lo único que registra mi mente en este momento jajaja, okno, es porque Derek necesita relajarse unos minutos. Me ha gustado escribirlo, y creo que es todo por el momento. 
> 
> Pasen y lean a su gusto!

Eran las diez de la mañana en el departamento Argent y en la habitación de Allison sonaba “ _This Side of Paradise_ ” dando ambiente y ocultando el sonido de las sabanas deslizándose sobre la piel.

Allison recorrió con la punta de los dedos la piel blanca bajo ella. Érica se erizaba ante las caricias de la morena, moviendo las caderas rozando con la pelvis la de su acompañante.

Allison dejo salir un jadeo para después morderse el labio inferior bajando la mirada y encontrarse con los iris marrones de la rubia que le miraba con malicia cada vez que empujaba hacia arriba tocándose.

Su cabello suelto, negro y largo caía sobre sus hombros desnudos haciendo cosquillas en las clavículas de la loba cada vez que Allison se inclinaba para rosar su lengua por el cuello ajeno logrando hacer jadear y gruñir a Érica.

-Allison…-gimió la rubia cuando la morena le mordió la yugular.

-¿Si?-susurro levantando un poco la vista mientras movía su pecho sobre el de la rubia haciendo fricción con sus senos aun cubiertos por el sostén.

-Tu…tu…padre- farfullo Érica perdiendo el control cambiando sus ojos de marrón a ámbar beta.

-Joder- maldijo Allison separándose abruptamente de ella después de escuchar el cerrojo de la puerta abrirse. –Hay que vestirnos- apuro saliendo de la cama con las piernas aun temblándole de excitación al estar sobre la loba.

-Mierda- espeto Érica apretando los puños para retraer las garras y los bajos instintos a observar a Allison buscando sus ropas agachada mostrándole su trasero cubierto por las braguitas negras.

-Allison, más vale que estén vestidas- grito su padre en el pasillo. –Salir, traigo el desayuno e información.- ordeno Chris Argent desde de la cocina donde Érica podía escuchar su latido y cada movimiento que hacía al sacar la comida sobre la encimera.

-Creo que tu padre jamás nos dejara terminar- refunfuño Érica colocándose de un movimiento rápido el top y la chaqueta.

-Podemos continuar en otro momento.- se acercó Allison cogiéndole la mano.

-Si puedes estar un momento lejos de papi quizá- espeto Érica arrugando la frente y alejándose del toque de la morena.

-Érica por favor- imploro Allison dejando caer los brazos exageradamente.

-Lo siento- Se disculpó la rubia desinteresadamente rodando los ojos saliendo de la habitación encontrándose de frente con Chris.

-Oh- soltó un tanto sorprendido el hombre- Hola Érica- saludo recuperando el gesto despreocupado.

-Hola señor Argent- contesto la chica con suspicacia.

-Papá- irrumpió Allison peinándose el cabello disimuladamente al ver a su padre y a su “amiga” interactuar tensamente.

-Creí que Lydia también vendría- miro Chris a ambas chicas entrecerrando los ojos.

-Tenía algo que hacer antes- justifico Allison moviendo la cabeza hacía Érica afirmativamente.

-Bueno, entonces desayunemos- se encamino Chris a la cocina fingiendo no notar la incomodidad en el lugar.

-Y bien, ¿Cuánto has investigado?- pregunto Allison rompiendo el silencio que se había instalado desde que se sentaran a comer.

-Hable con unos conocidos de Sacramento respecto a la manada de ahí, resulta que no han tenido ningún problema con ellos desde que cambiaron de Alfa- informó Chris vertiendo café en su taza.

-Eso es todo?- inquirió Érica recelosa.

-La demás información es algo que tengo que hablar con el sheriff- respondió el hombre encogiéndose  de hombros.

-Entonces esperaremos a ver que sabe él- se resignó Allison apretando suavemente el hombro de la rubia con la mandíbula tensa.

-Exacto- afirmo Chris con un simple asentimiento.

El desayuno prosiguió en silencio y después de un incómodo “ _Pórtense bien_ ”, Chris se dirigió a la comisaría y Allison y Érica regresaron a la habitación para hablar.

 

~                                                                         ~                                                      ~

 

El timbre de la puerta sonó dos veces antes de que Derek se decidiera a abrir. Llevaba la playera arrugada de dormir en el sofá y el cabello hecho un nido de pájaros.

Tallándose la cara para quitarse los restos de sueño abrió por fin la puerta encontrándose con Lydia y su ceño fruncido un poco confundida o sorprendida, lo que sea que significase ese gesto arrugado, porque digan lo que quieran de Derek Hale: que solo se comunica  con las cejas o gruñidos, pero tampoco es experto en leer las expresiones de los demás, y menos las de Lydia-sabe-lo-todo-banshee-Martin.

-Hola- saludo la pelirroja pronunciando lentamente las palabras mirándole ceñuda.

-Pasa- respondió Derek quitándole importancia mientras se hacía aun lado.

-Gracias, ¿Y Stiles?- pregunto recorriendo la habitación con la mirada.

-Arriba, durmiendo con el bebé- contesto escuetamente.

-Así que después de todo si tuviste que venir a manejar las cosas- comentó la chica alzando una ceja interrogativa.

-Es lo normal, estas cosas pasan siempre con los bebés de lobo- Derek se encogió de hombros.-Y ¿qué es toda esa emoción contenida que desprendes?- cuestión observando fijamente a Lydia escaneando su forma de moverse.

Lydia bufo divertida levantando un poco las comisuras de sus labios en una sonrisa que más de malicia era de orgullo.

-Veo que recién despierto eres más charlador y curioso- apostillo la pelirroja ladeando el rostro con las manos en la cintura. Derek se limitó a rodar los ojos dirigiéndose al sofá donde había dejado la chaqueta.-Uh…Derek?- llamo Lydia dudosa deteniéndole en su camino al piso de arriba. –Podrías ayudarme con algo, por favor?- pidió la chica siendo amable por primera vez desde que había llegado. Derek la miro expectante con las cejas en alto en clara incógnita de _“¿Ahora qué?”.-_ Traje algunas cosas y sería muy amable de tu parte ayudarme a meterlas al a casa- explico señalando hacía el auto a través de la ventana.

-Está bien- acepto el moreno soltando aire por la nariz como si de una tortura se tratase el ser un caballero. Así que con una sonrisa Lydia salió de nuevo hacía el auto satisfecha con su pequeña treta, siendo seguida a una distancia prudencial por un Derek con expresión agria.

No le gustaba la forma en la que olía la chica, tan orgullosa y complacida, como si fuera su monta cargas. Y no es que Derek sea de ese tipo de personas demasiado groseras para no ayudar a alguien, simplemente no le gustaba que la prepotencia de Lydia le inundara las fosas nasales, él podía ser todo un buen hombre que ayuda a los demás ahorrándose el regocijo de ella.

Pero bueno, no es como si fuera la muerte, después de todo Lydia era parte de su manada y muy buena amiga y niñera de Stiles.

Al final ese “ _algo_ ” resulto ser una caja llena de mantas, mamelucos azules, verdes, blancos y rojos, otra con biberones, chupetes, un par de intercomunicadores y al último un pequeño moisés plegable.

Derek no hizo más que resoplar ante la eminente necedad e ingenuidad de esos adolescentes. Tal vez un poco decepcionado, ya que creyó que Lydia siendo las más inteligente fuera quien estuviera de acuerdo con él respecto a que el cachorro no se quedaría mucho tiempo, pero al parecer ella también se había dejado llevar por la “ _fiebre bebé_ ”.

-Preparare algo de desayunar- informo Lydia dirigiéndose a la cocina dejándole con todas esas cosas en media sala.

Después de eso la casa se quedó en tranquilidad con el ordinario sonido de movimiento en la cocina, Derek se permitió sentarse en el sofá relajándose un minuto, ese día el sheriff le había llamado para decirle que seguían investigando y que cuando quisiera se pasara por la comisaria, pero él lo había estado retrasando porque no quería dejar a Stiles y al bebé solos, a pesar de la discusión del día anterior Derek era consciente que cualquier distracción o descuido podría poner en riesgo a ambos críos. Además estaba un poco interesado en saber cómo es que Lydia se sentía tan cómoda moviendo y andando en esa  casa cuando no hace mucho tiempo simplemente se dedicaba a ignorar a Stiles. Ambos parecían tan unidos ahora, como si se entendieran perfectamente.

Joder, vaya que no podía quitarse de la cabeza el beso con Stiles, no había sido como quería y mucho menos el momento indicado, pero eso no evitaba que sintiera algo, ahí, bajo la piel del pecho donde meses antes había recibido una bala.

Aun lo tenía muy presente y cada noche soñaba con el rostro de Stiles lleno de preocupación gritando su nombre.

 

                                                                           *

_El hombre frente a él levanto el arma en su dirección, apuntándole directamente al pecho, Derek podía oler el miedo y la vacilación bajo esa mascara de valentía, podía sentir el temblor en los dedos de aquel tipo rodeando el mango de la pistola._

_El bosque estaba en silenció y solo la luna era testigo de la amenaza, cada brisa de aire golpeándole el rostro haciéndole consciente de que era invierno y justo moriría el día de su cumpleaños, bueno si es que el cazador tenía el valor de disparar._

_Y fue ahí, entre la duda del hombre y su mirada de depredador cuando la quietud del lugar fue interrumpida por unos pasos y latidos acelerados, Derek sabía de quien se trataba incluso sí fuera un humano._

_Stiles se acercaba hacía donde él y el cazador se estaban declarando la guerra, Stiles, el hiperactivo-inoportuno-idiota-Stiles que siempre tenía que meter su trasero en problemas, claro, no le gustaba quedarse fuera de la fiesta._

_Derek tomo un minuto para mirar al lugar donde estaba seguro aparecería el castaño, con su cabello despeinado, la chaqueta desaliñada, las pulsaciones irregulares y el rostro rojo del esfuerzo. Tenía que hacer algo antes de que ese niño tonto se metiera en un gran lio._

_-Hey, hombre lobo!- llamo el cazador dándose cuenta de su distracción._

_-Ese no es mi nombre- gruño Derek encorvando la espalda, mirando con sus ojos refulgiendo en rojo como el tipo apretaba el arma con ambas manos e insistía en apuntarle._

_-No me importa. Serás un bonito trofeo.- fanfarroneó con una mueca en el rostro imitando una sonrisa victoriosa._

_Entonces ocurrió, Stiles apareció del otro lado del claro con Scott y la manada rodeando el lugar por diferentes puntos de los árboles, Derek los había olido mucho antes que a él humano, pero aun así ese mocoso no tenía permitido ponerse en riesgo. Los ojos de Derek parpadearon y cuando el hombre menos lo esperaba el lobo se abalanzo a él para desarmarlo. Un disparo, gruñidos y un grito con su nombre acompañaron al viento sobre el bosque._

_La espalda de Derek choco contra el suelo y sobre él, el cazador intento disparar de nuevo. Mal movimiento, mala forma de actuar._

_Scott y Boyd se encargaron de quitarle el peso de encima mientras Jackson e Isaac buscaban la bala en las pertenencias del hombre._

Stiles…

_Pensó intentando levantarse y buscar al chico, pero unas manos temblorosas y huesudas le detuvieron en su sitio._

_-No…no te muevas- ordeno Stiles casi encima de él tocándole el pecho para cubrir la herida y evitar que saliera más sangre. Todo por un pequeño descuido, una mirada vacilante, eso casi le cuesta al vida, bueno, eso le está costando la vida. –Joder- oyó maldecir al castaño, había algo que le molestaba y no era tener una bala con acónito incrustad entre los pulmones. Era la forma en la que el aroma usual de Stiles se distorsionaba con otros._

_Olía a flores marchitas y sal._

_-Aquí está la bala, déjanos curarle Stilinski- ordenó Jackson arrodillándose a su lado._

_-No…no…yo me quedo aquí- renegó Stiles apretando su antebrazo._

_-Stiles ven- la voz era de Scott y con eso dejo de sentir el agarre de la mano sudorosa de Stiles y dejo de dolerle la nariz por el intenso olor a angustia, pero aun con el terrible dolor en el pecho y el veneno recorriendo sus venas podía escuchar el latir del corazón humano, sus respiraciones controladas y sus susurros maldiciendo, también podía oír las lágrimas resbalándose rápidamente sobre la piel blanca._

_Y eso fue en lo que se concentró, el tintineo de los dientes de Stiles intentando calmar los sollozos y sus rezongues, eso fue lo que le hizo entrar en calma mientras el escozor de la pólvora entraba en su herida para evitar que el veneno se expandiera más._

_-Lobo amargado- escucho por última vez antes de ser llevado pos sus betas al auto que esperaba en el sendero de la reserva._

_*_

_Derek…_

Entre sueños pudo sentir a alguien tocándole el hombro. Llevaba días sin dormir bien por culpa de cierto humano y justo en ese momento se le ocurría aparecer en sus sueños musitando su nombre con esos dulces, rojizos y extraños labios.

-Déjalo dormir más, tiene pinta de necesitarlo- recomendó Lydia tomando el brazo de Stiles para guiarlo a la cocina y seguir mostrándole los regalos para el pequeño. Stiles se mordió el labio para no renegar, Lydia tenía razón, Derek necesitaba dormir después de que toda la noche los cuido. Y verle así tan relajado, sin la expresión fruncida y molesta de siempre le conmovió demasiado.

Ya más tarde le diría cual era el nombre definitivo del pequeño y lo mucho que significaba ponerle uno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les haya gustado, yo estoy muy cansada, de verdad que quiero estar en mi camita, cualquier error que encuentren decírmelo, yo lo revise tres veces y no encentré uno, pero como estoy media zombie pues a lo mejor se me paso, quiero darles las gracias por leerme y echarme porras, es un gusto escribir y compartirlo. Saludos y bonito domingo. 
> 
> Ya saben que actualizo entre miercoles y jueves y entre sabados y domingos, esta vez toco domingo porque ayer me la pase con mi hermano y no me dejaba escribir xD, pero ya esta, también cualquier cosa pueden encontrarme en Twitter como @AzarielVirgo, ahí podemos fangirlear y ver cuando actualizare. Bueno eso es todo.


	7. Brillo de estrella Parte I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una disculpa por no haber actualizado la semana pasada, es que verdaderamente no tenía nada de inspiración y aparte tuve unos problemillas, pero eso ya no importa mucho, así que aquí otro bonito capitulo donde veremos la agradable interacción entre Lydia y Stiles, porque me gusta esta friendship, también veremos cual es el nombre definitivo del bebé, espero los disfruten :D

-Entonces Derek durmió aquí, eh?- comentó Lydia alzando una ceja sugerentemente, Stiles viro los ojos intentando no sonrojarse.

-No es lo que piensas- respondió únicamente colocando una taza de té frente a la chica y otra de café frente a él.

-Cariño, por favor, sé muy bien que pasa aquí, toda esa tensión sexual es palpable, y ahora él duerme en tu casa, si no pasó nada juro que te golpeare- amenazo moviendo con elegancia la cucharilla de azúcar dentro del líquido verdoso.

-Calla- amonesto Stiles en un susurro señalando con el pulgar al salón donde Derek dormía en el sofá.

-Está bien, lo dejare pasar porque tienes a un niño a cargo y porque tu expresión corporal me ha dicho más de lo que tú piensas- sonrió la pelirroja con malicia.

Stiles abrió los ojos atónito.

-¿Qué?…-balbuceo mirando nerviosamente a la sala.

-Tranquilo, tu secreto estará a salvo conmigo, claro hasta que  decidas contármelo  completo- le guiño un ojo llevándose la taza a los labios.

-De acuerdo, te lo diré otro día, ahora tú dime que pasa con Allison- se interesó Stiles moviendo las cejas con cachondeo haciendo que la chica casi se ahogara con la bebida.

-No…no sé de qué hablas- eludió asentando la servilleta en sus piernas y la taza en la mesa.

-Oh no querida, a mí no me engañas, así como tú me sabes leer, yo también lo puedo hacer contigo, y he notado algunas cosillas entre tú y ella- argumento bebiendo un sorbo de su delicioso y cargado café.

-Tonterías- le quito importancia Lydia encogiéndose de hombros.- Además ella tiene esa cosa con Érica y solo somos amigas- termino su té removiéndose en la silla.

-Bueno, sea lo que sea ya te digo que cuentas conmigo- ofreció poniendo una mano sobre la de la chica que descansaba a lado de la taza vacía.

-Gracias, tomare eso muy en cuenta y espero tu sepas que también puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea- Stiles asintió sonriendo abiertamente agradecido.

La cocina se quedo en un silencio reconfortante durante unos minutos hasta que un movimiento dentro del moisés a lado de la silla de Stiles llamó su atención. El pequeño estaba despertando y con un bostezo abrió los ojitos inspeccionando su alrededor.

-Hola, como estas?- le hablo Stiles haciendo voz de bebé, o como le llamaba Derek, “voz de idiota”, “ _Porque en serio Stiles, el bebé te entiende si le hablas como a una persona normal_ ”. Pero era inevitable no hacer aquello, la tentación y ternura le causaban ese efecto de hablarle de esa forma.

Lydia rio bajito en su lugar mirándole con cierto cariño.

-Debe tener hambre- comento la pelirroja levantándose de su sitió en dirección a la encimera donde había colocado los biberones y formula láctea para bebé.

-De nuevo muchas gracias por todo lo que le trajiste- agradeció Stiles tomando al pequeño en brazos y acomodarlo bien. En cuanto el bebé sintió el calor de su cuerpo y escucho su voz movió sus manitas intentando tocarle, abrió la boquita y sus ojos brillaban como si estuviera mirando una estrella.

A Stiles le sorprendía el efecto que tenía sobre le bebé y viceversa, no podía negar que sentía muy en su interior que debía cuidarle con su vida, debía velar porque el pequeño conviviera en un lugar donde le dieran amor, este pequeño había sido abandonado en su puerta, sus padres no le habían querido o al menos eso pensó en primer momento, ahora sabe que su madre lo dejo porque posiblemente le protegía, ¿pero su padre?. Stiles sabía lo que era no tener un padre, lo que esa falta de amor podía afectar, y no quería que ese inocente bebé pasara por lo mismo, así que se planteó el objetivo y responsabilidad de cuidarle y quererle como a todo hijo y ser con vida se merecía.

Y le alegraba de sobremanera que el pequeño no renegara de sus cariños y atenciones, eso estaba mejor. Claro que su mente no piensa en que eso ayuda a que Derek este cerca de él, realmente ahora era una de sus no tan importantes preocupaciones, lo principal: cuidar al bebé y encontrar la razón de su abandono y lo segundo: mantenerlo a salvo.

De Derek se ocuparía cuando el lobo se sintiera a gusto para aceptar sus sentimientos, por ahora lo dejaría estar completamente satisfecho con el pequeño paso que ese beso significaba.

-¿Has sabido algo?- pregunto Lydia sacándole de sus cavilaciones dándole en la mano la botella de leche que Stiles enseguida llevo a los labios del bebé. El chupón se perdió enseguida dentro de la boquita del pequeño que succionaba hambriento.

-No mucho, mi padre me mandó un mensaje diciendo que Christ también investigaría y los chicos ya están buscando el rastro de cualquier otra criatura que haya pisado Beacon Hills en los últimos días.- explico meciendo un poco al bebé mientras este sostenía el biberón con sus manitas.

-Tu que lograste investigar?- Lydia le miro esperando.

-No mucho la verdad, solo base mi investigación en personas perdidas y últimas visitas de mujeres embarazadas que salen del hospital cuando nadie se da cuenta, pero como comprenderás eso es algo más complicado y lo único  que obtuve fueron datos inservibles, así que le pedí a mi padre que me mostrara cualquier archivo que pudieran relacionar con todo esto- Stiles cambio su peso al otro pie sin dejar de mover al bebé. Lydia mordió sus labios, de verdad sentía mucha pena.

Ella podía sentir algo diferente rodeando al pequeño, cada vez que le miraba en sus iodos retumbaba el sonido de las manecillas de un reloj avanzando lentamente. No quería pensar nada, podía ser simplemente por la muerte de la madre, quizá solo estaba un poco trastocada, quizá necesitaba dormir más y no pensar en ese dolor en su vientre. Solo estaba exagerando, todo estaría bien y el pequeño tendría lo que su madre no le pudo dar, Stiles le llenaría de amor y mientras los demás ayudaban a descubrir que estaba ocurriendo, a que se atenían con la llegada de ese bebé, Stiles sería capaz de protegerle.

Suspiro cerrando los ojos un segundo para volverlos a abrir con la calma recuperada.

-¿Crees que tenga nombre?- el castaño levanto su vista del bebé enfocándose en la expresión curiosa pero melancólica de Lydia.

-Yo intente ponerle uno, pero Derek se molestó, y…-alzo el dedo índice al verse interrumpido por la mirada sagaz de la pelirroja.- solo le parecieron absurdos, de acuerdo?, no fue nada de importancia- termino en un susurro desviando la mirada a la puerta de la cocina.

Lydia le miro indecisa sobre creerle y dejar pasar el tema o insistir, pero también era consciente que Derek podía oír, así que solo rodo los ojos invitando a Stiles a continuar su discurso.

-Pensé en algo significativo, como el nombre de algún personaje de película, pero después lo medite y decidí buscar más opciones, así que tras analizar una larga lista, encontré uno que me parece adecuado.- Expuso sin dejar de mirar a Lydia pero caminado de un lado a otro dentro de la habitación arrullando al pequeño en sus brazos, quien parecía divertido con la verborrea de Stiles ya que sonreía y gorgojeaba alegre con el tono de su voz.

-¿Y cuál es ese nombre adecuado y honorable?- sonrió irónica la pelirroja alzando una ceja atenta.

-Cedric- pronunció Stiles asintiendo firmemente ganándose una pequeña risa risueña por parte del bebé.- Vez, le gusta- señaló alzando un poco el brazo para mostrar su carita a la chica. Lydia no podía estar más contenta al ver al pequeño feliz y a Stiles encantado.

-Entonces ya tenemos su aprobación, ahora dime que significa- inquirió deteniéndose a un lado de Stiles para mirar a ambos.

\- Bueno- comenzó Stiles mojándose los labios.-en algunos idiomas significa que es una persona amada y cariñosa, en otros describe a un líder fuerte, también que es alguien leal y yo en lo personal creo que es un buen nombre para este campeón.- argumento Stiles terminando en un suspiro sonriendo abiertamente.

-Me gusta- admitió Lydia acariciando la mejilla del pequeño ahora nombrado Cedric.

-Suena bien- opinó una voz a sus espaldas y de verdad Stiles debería acostumbrarse a que  Derek aparezca y hable como si sus apariciones sorpresa no causaran mini infartos a humanos hiperactivos con un bebé en brazos. Lydia le dedico una rápida mirada sabionda con una pequeña sonrisa engreída.

-Dios Derek!, pudiste haberme causado un infarto.- espeto nervioso Stiles dando un paso lejos de su amiga.

-Parece que eres el único que se asusta con cualquier cosa- apunto obviando que Lydia no se había inmutado por su presencia.

-Capullo- murmuro Stiles devolviendo su atención al bebé.

-No debes decir malas palabras frente a Cedric- amonesto el moreno acercándose, Stiles intento, de verdad que lo hizo, no sonreír como un idiota la escuchar a Derek nombrar al omeguita.

-Oh disculpe su majestad- se burló el castaño sin mirar a lobo quitando el biberón vació de las manitas del bebé.

Derek solo rodo los ojos encaminándose a la cafetera tomando una taza del estante sobre la encimera como si estuviera en su casa, debía ser el que pasara mucho tiempo conviviendo con el sheriff ahora que se llevaban mejor y Derek ayudara cuando un caso extraño se presentara en el pueblo.

-Bueno, al menos no decidiste llamarlo Han Solo-rio Lydia rompiendo el ambiente tenso.

Stiles bufo molesto mientras Derek trataba de tragarse la carcajada en su garganta.

-Sería un buen nombre- refunfuño Stiles alzando de las axilas al pequeño mostrando su mameluco nuevo en color turquesa.- ¿Verdad que es genial?- balbuceo en un puchero. El pequeño Cedric rio moviendo su cuerpecito.

-Pero definitivamente esta mejor el que elegiste al último.- aprobó la pelirroja palmeando su hombro orgullosa.

-Sí, lo sé, soy un genio, soy fantástico, soy..-

-Un engreído- interrumpió Derek con la taza en la boca mirándole con mofa. Lydia soltó una carcajada ante la expresión indignada del castaño.

-Oh sí, claro, ríanse todo lo que quieran, búrlense de mí, pero cuando quieran ayuda no vengan arrastrándose a mí- declaró Stiles levantando la barbilla con dignidad.

-Solo es una broma Stiles- habló Lydia mirando como el castaño ponía su cara y postura de ofendido aupando a Cedric con la cabecita en su hombro.

-Los nombres que había elegido era perfectos, y sus bromas no vienen al caso- manifestó dándoles la espalda.

-De acuerdo Stiles, todos era buenos, ahora podrías dejar de actuar como un crio- llamo Derek cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho con autoridad.

-Eso no ayuda- riñó la pelirroja entre dientes observando el encogimiento de hombros del castaño y los ojitos verdes y curiosos de Cedric mientras el humano daba la vuelta para subir las escaleras.

Derek resoplo destensando su cuerpo, miro a Lydia que le veía con reproche en su fino alzamiento de cejas, en definitiva estaba siendo una mala influencia para la manada con sus pocas expresiones.

-Hablare con él- aviso la chica siguiendo los pasos de su amigo, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera pisar el escalón su teléfono sonó. Camino a donde estaba su bolso y saco el móvil respondiendo de inmediato. Derek no le prestó atención y tampoco violo su privacidad, quien quiera que haya sido hizo que Lydia se despidiera a gritos de Stiles y con un movimiento de cabeza de él.

-Habla con él y por favor dejen de ser tan idiotas- ordeno con un tono que si Derek no pudiera descifrar las emociones de las personas hubiera clasificado como suplica. Pero no, porque ella era Lydia Martin, y Lydia Martin nunca suplicaba, ella ordenaba, organizaba y enseñaba, como justo ahora que le mostraba a Derek que sabía que algo pasaba entre él y Stiles, y que si no lo arreglaba pronto despertaría la furia de una banshee, y no es que Derek le tema, simplemente quiere evitarse sermones insustanciales.

Así que ahí estaba él subiendo los escalones para ir a hablar con Stiles y si fuera posible besarle de nuevo, y no es que Derek no haya dejado de pensar en ello, o que ya tenga claro que quiere hacer el resto de su vida después de que al despertar se encontrara con el latido, “no” familiar de Stiles, acompañado de otro en la misma sintonía, ni que la imagen del humano con los brazos protegiendo y alimentado a un bebé que no era suyo le revelara que estaba jodidamente loco por fijarse en Stiles, pero que aun así le gustaría abrazarle por la espalda mientras arrullara al ahora recién bautizado Cedric y que al pequeño le leería cuentos mientras tomaba la mano del castaño. No, para nada, Derek jamás se vio a sí mismo haciendo una familia rara con un humano y un omega de dudoso pasado.

Y aun así Derek camino con paso firme hacía Stiles que recostaba al bebé en medio de la cama, al llegar a él lo tomo sutilmente del brazo para girarlo y encontrarse con su ojos de oro líquido y eliminar los centímetros que separaban sus rostros, sus bocas. Permitiendo que Stiles rodeara su cuello con sus brazos mientras él le agarraba de la cintura pegándole completamente a su cuerpo profundizando el beso. Derek por primera vez en mucho tiempo se dejó llevar aceptando su peculiar enamoramiento por el humano de la manada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un aviso importante, ya no actualizare los días que había dicho que era miércoles o jueves y sábados o domingos, por lo mismo de los "problemillas" que tengo los días de actualización variaran pero seguirán siendo dos a la semana, así que si de verdad les gustaría saber cuando hay capitulo pueden verlo en mi [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AzarielVirgo) si gustan. Por otro lado espero les haya gustado el capitulo y no desesperen, tendremos Sterek en el próximo. Derekandstiles no te preocupes Luke sera algo así como un apodo tierno, pero eso lo ya lo veras más adelante, muchas gracias por tu amor jejeje, intentare no defraudar a nadie. Saludos y muchas gracias por sus ánimos y comentarios, eso me da fuerzas xD


End file.
